


Every Inch

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Peko is feeling insecure about her changing body, and Fuyuhiko is determined to make her realize how attractive she still is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art from the oh-so-talented [thewildwilds](https://thewildwilds.tumblr.com/post/186943676741/heart-eyes-motherfucker)

Peko’s brows furrow together as she assesses herself in the mirror. She is no longer the young woman she once was. More than 20 years have passed since she was in high school. Many things have transpired since then. She had fallen into despair, helped set the world on fire, then been pulled from its ashes, and given a second chance.

Then she’d opened her heart to the last person she ever thought would love her back – Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyu, her childhood friend and young master who she would have happily given up her life to protect. But love her, he did. With a fierceness and devotion that was more than she could ever ask for.

They had grown up quite a bit since their time in Hope’s Peak Academy. So much had changed, for the better.

Although one thing that Peko cannot help but miss from that time is her figure. She scrutinizes the weight that has accumulated on her once toned body. All those years of kendo practice and discipline seem to have vanished with each passing year. Her stomach and thighs have certainly borne the brunt of the load. What once was firm muscle have considerably softened over the years. Not to mention the fine lines that have developed and deepened at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth.

She looks away from her reflection with a dejected sigh and flickers off the bathroom light.

Fuyuhiko glances up from his phone when she enters their bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” he frowns at the look on her face as she joins him on their bed.

She gives a small shake of her head, not wanting to trouble him with her silly insecurities. “It’s nothing.”

He tosses his phone carelessly onto the bedside table.

“Hey,” he cups her face in his hands. “It’s _something_.”

She feels both comfort and embarrassment with how easily readable she has become.

“I cannot help but think about how I’m not as…attractive as I was in high school,” she avoids his gaze. “It’s silly,” she flushes with embarrassment.

Creases appear on his forehead as he frowns. “Peko, you’re _beautiful_,” he says. “You always are.”

Warm affection surges through her at his befuddled expression.

“You’re supposed to say that,” she teases gently.

His scowl deepens. “I don’t have to do nothing.”

“Don’t you know how attractive you are?” he practically demands.

He looks like he’s trying to hold back from yelling at her. She almost laughs at how enraged he is becoming. His indignant reaction somehow lightens her doubts. He always manages to bring her out of her head a little. “You are very sweet,” she says with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I can’t believe you’re not aware of how goddamn gorgeous you are.” The amount of hurt and disappointment she hears in his voice startles her.

He sounds more upset about her voiced insecurities than she actually is with her initial hang-ups.

“Fuyuhiko, it is not a big issue,” she tries to assure him. “Please, let’s just go to sleep.”

He is silent, but wraps his arms tightly around her when she pulls him close. She can practically hear his mind racing by the tautness of his body.

Moments pass before he pulls away. “How can I show you how perfect you are?” He’s gazing at her with a soft intensity that steals her breath away.

Suddenly she feels warm all over.

He shifts so that he’s rolled on top of her.

Her breath catches in her throat as she gazes up at him.

“Is that what you need? Proof?” he asks.

Peko swallows involuntarily. “I…I might need some convincing,” she replies, pulse quickening.

The look he gives her sparks a curl of familiar desire through her.

“Well first…you have the softest lips ever,” Fuyuhiko says, touching his mouth to hers. “Makes me want to kiss you all the time…over…and over…and over again…” he murmurs, peppering kisses with each utterance.

Her lips part eagerly underneath his. He kisses her deep and slow, tongue caressing lazily against her.

Their limbs become entangled until she is feverishly hot.

He draws away briefly to embrace her face in warm hands, his thumb gently stroking her cheeks. He plants a chaste kiss on her nose, then nudges his nose against hers playfully. She can’t help but let out a small giggle.

He grins in return. “You have the best smile,” he says softly. She silently disagrees with that, transfixed by the smile gracing his handsome face. 

He brushes her hair back, curling a lock over her ear. “I love how sensitive you are here,” he says, pressing his lips against a particularly responsive area on her neck. Her eyes close and she lets out an involuntary whimper as his mouth trails along her throat.

His hand grazes over her chest, and she arches up against his touch for more. He kneads over the fabric of her nightgown, white hot electricity searing through her clothes. Desperate to feel his hands on bare skin, she hastily tugs the negligée over her head and tosses it to the side. He takes several moments to appraise her hungrily, and there is no mistaking how badly he wants her.

“You have the _sexiest_ curves,” he says before his hot mouth descends on her breast. She bites back a moan as his tongue slides across the hardening peak.

Something blossoms in her chest below Fuyuhiko’s lips, soft and warm like the first rays of sunlight chasing away the darkness. Desire was part of it, but it was much more than just that. Each touch scatters the shadows of her doubt and whispers to her that she is completely loved for everything that she is, with all her vulnerabilities.

She clutches at him like a lifeline. Her body is _aching_.

He slips down her body until he’s resting between her legs, where unbearable wetness has saturated.

She trembles as she feels his light touch on her ankle.

“I love these long legs of yours,” he says as his fingers slide slowly up the underside of her calf. They move at an infuriatingly leisurely pace.

He leans down onto his stomach, and her body shivers in expectation. “I especially love how they look wrapped around me.” He takes hold of her right leg and lifts it onto his shoulder. “Don’t you agree?” he asks casually.

She nods dazedly.

He rewards her with a lingering kiss to her inner thigh. He moves upwards, past where she wants, and his mouth trails over her stomach. She sucks in a shaky breath.

“Your body drives me wild, y’know?” he says gruffly against her skin. He showers her soft abdomen with warm kisses that leave her squirming. He seems determined to touch every inch of her skin, and it takes all her willpower to keep her entire body from shuddering apart with need.

He grasps her hand into his and presses it between his thighs. She can feel the strained fabric of his pants. “You make me so fuckin’ hard,” he whispers. The thought of how aroused he gets from touching her is somehow very gratifying. She strokes along the clothed length of his erection, aching for him to be inside her. He groans at her touch, and she just wants to hear it again and again.

“Fuyuhiko,” she pleads breathlessly.

He shakes his head at her, gently releasing her hand from his body. “I’m not done appreciating how gorgeous my wife is,” he says, but the restrained arousal is clear in his voice.

He continues to touch her, grazing with his hands and mouth. He touches her with heart-aching reverence, as if she were made of something precious.

His hands move downwards from her waist until he’s gripping her from behind. His delicate fingers slide underneath her underwear, and she wants him to just tear them off. He angles her towards him and tilts his head into the wet heat between her legs.

Her breath hitches in anticipation.

“I could touch you all day,” he murmurs. She is sure she would be driven senseless with want if he does. “P-Please,” she gasps. “I n-need…”

He presses a lingering kiss against her clothed center, and a desperate moan escapes her lips. She can feel how unbearably wet he’s made her.

She threads her fingers deeper through his hair to tug him closer, wordlessly begging for relief.

She cries out in frustration when he draws away. Her body feels like a taut-strung bow. He pulls himself back up onto his knees until he’s hovering over her, face to face.

He takes her face gently into the palms of his hands. She can feel how flushed her cheeks are.

“You are so beautiful, Peko. Don’t you dare forget that,” he says, before kissing her fiercely.

Her heart swells with tender emotion. “I love you,” she whispers when he pulls away.

“Love you,” he replies, placing another adoring, open-mouthed kiss to her lower stomach. “Every inch of you.”

He looks at her as if she could make the sun rise and set. And if the world worked through his perception, sometimes she thinks she could.

She swallows hard. “I know,” she says.

The handsome smile that spreads across his face overwhelms her with affection.

He finally removes the last shred of clothing from her body and presses his mouth into the sensitive center between her thighs. Tasting and teasing, his tongue darts and circles with delicate, sweet agony.

He has her coming against his mouth within minutes.

He holds her as she settles down from her peak, running his fingers through her tousled hair.

He seems content with ignoring his desire, but she wants more. When her breathing becomes more even, she reaches over to tug down his pants.

He stops her, clasping her hands into his and placing a sweet kiss on them. “We don’t need to do anything, I just wanted you to feel good–”

“Fuyuhiko,” she cuts him off. “I need you. Badly.”

He swallows audibly, then nods. He kicks his pants off when she yanks at them again. She removes his shirt in a hurry. Suddenly, Fuyuhiko pulls her on top of him. “I want to watch you,” he tells her, drawing her hips towards his.

Under his gaze, she’s never felt more beautiful. She locks eyes with him, and there is no shred of shyness as she sinks onto him at long last.

He lets out a rough groan. “You always feel so good,” he says through clenched teeth.

Then it all becomes a burning blur of soft warm skin and quickening need as she moves over him, his hands touching her everywhere.

The only thing between them was pleasure, eagerly given and whole-heartedly shared, amplifying every time their bodies moved in perfect harmony.

They build toward that sweet breaking point together, his gaze conveying wordless utterances of unmeasurable adoration and passion as they make love.

He draws her into his arms after they finish. She is lured into a satisfied drowsiness.

“Peko.”

She tilts her head up from his chest. “Hm?”

“I’ll always think you’re beautiful, no matter how you look,” he says with unwavering sincerity.

“I know,” she replies softly. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko.”

She’ll never know what she ever did to deserve being loved in such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be Fuyuhiko's perspective :) (When I eventually get around to writing it...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Fuyuhiko is sitting in bed, scrolling through his phone. He’s trying to pick a new picture for his lock screen while he waits for Peko to finish her shower. He scrutinizes his options carefully. There’s one of Peko looking just goddamn adorable as she cuddles with their cat. One where she’s in her favorite sundresses, wearing a shy smile as she poses for him and looking hot as all hell. Or the picture of her laughing at something that Akane had said – that one he managed to capture unbeknownst to her.

His nose catches the familiar scent of her bath soap, and he looks up to watch her enter their bedroom. There is the slightest hint of unhappiness clouding her features. He can tell she’s trying to hide it, but there is a quality of uncertainty written all over her face. “What’s wrong?” he demands immediately.

She attempts to brush it off, “It’s nothing.”

This makes him more wary. He wracks his brain for something he might have done to upset her. He’ll own up to it as long as she tells him what it is.

He reaches for her. “Hey, it’s _something_.”

He is relieved when she reflexively leans into his touch. _Not my fault then_, he determines. His mind goes to the next course of action: _Whose kneecaps am I busting? _

She has a pensive expression on her face, and he waits as she formulates her thoughts. “I cannot help but think about how I’m not as…attractive as I was in high school,” she says in a small voice, her eyes cast downwards.

_What the hell? _Fuyuhiko is rendered speechless. He’s never heard of a more _ridiculous_ thing in his entire life. _How…how could she possibly think that?_ He is incredulous at the complete nonsense that his wife is saying. While he’s acknowledged that Peko is one of the most brilliant people he’s ever known, he can’t ignore the utter bullshit that she’s sprouting right now.

“It’s silly,” she says, dismissing her concerns, unfounded as they were.

_No, it’s fucking…just _**wrong**_, _he wants to say. He reins in his indignation. “Peko, you’re _beautiful_,” he emphasizes. As if it weren’t obvious enough. “You always are.”

“You’re supposed to say that,” she replies.

“I don’t have to do nothing,” he grumbles in response. She’s trying to make light of the conversation. Well, he’s certainly not going to let this one go. “Don’t you know how attractive you are?”

Her eyes soften with fondness. “You are very sweet,” she says, pressing her lips to his cheek. Her affection does nothing to lighten the blow of her words.

He is getting more upset about this by the minute. He needs her to acknowledge the falseness of her view – she couldn’t truly think that about herself, could she? “I can’t believe you’re not aware of how goddamn gorgeous you are.”

She looks at him with surprised concern. “Fuyuhiko, it is not a big issue,” she says soothingly. _Yeah it fucking is._ “Please, let’s just go to sleep,” she nestles into him.

Like hell he will. Even the warmth of her body is not enough to ease his turmoil. He feels as if she’s insulted him somehow. It fucking _hurt_ to think that such an insecurity could have ever crossed her mind. They’ve been married for over 15 years now, and Fuyuhiko is fairly certain that not a day has gone by when he hasn’t expressed to her how beautiful she is. But clearly, he had failed spectacularly on that front. All Peko had to do was look in the fucking mirror to dispel any possible doubts she held. Had he done something wrong? Is this his fault?

He doesn’t know what to do to fix this. But he knows he has to fix it. His gaze falls to the woman in his arms. Peko is looking at him with deep worry. He needs her to know how breathtakingly stunning she is. His frustration dissolves into a desperate need for her to see herself the way he does. “How can I show you how perfect you are?” he murmurs.

He startles slightly when her body involuntarily presses up close against his. The air between them instantly shifts.

An idea slowly takes shape in his mind. But he’s cautious. He doesn’t want it to be misinterpreted for something that it’s not.

He moves to hover over her so that he can read her features better. He sees unmistakable desire reflecting in her eyes. He wants to make sure though. “Is that what you need? Proof?” he asks quietly.

“I…I might need some convincing,” she breathes.

_Challenge accepted._

He takes in Peko’s flushed cheeks, a familiar sign of arousal. His gaze drops to her sensuous lips. Her mouth is slightly parted as she takes in shallow breaths. He is unable to resist her magnetic pull. “Well first…you have the softest lips ever.” His lips seek hers. “Makes me want to kiss you all the time…over…and over…and over again…” he drops kiss after kiss onto her eager mouth.

He loves this feeling more than anything. The way she responds and grazes her tongue against his is intoxicating. His body reacts immediately, as if he were nineteen and nothing but hormones.

He remembers the first time they kissed, two years after the Neo World Program. It was excitement and anxiety all wrapped up into a perfect moment that he had wondered about for several years. And while they’ve shared an unimaginable number of kisses since then, the thrilling sensations that she always stirs up within him had never faded. If anything, it had transformed into something more intensely precious than what he ever could have imagined.

Peko makes a small sound of protest when he reluctantly draws away. But he wants to look at her…He doesn’t ever want to stop looking at her. Her lips are rosy from kissing. His thumb brushes against her soft skin, and he admires the fine lines that have formed at the corners of her mouth. They are a priceless reminder of how often she is smiling these days. For many years, he was afraid he had lost that smile forever. During their teenage years, and throughout their recovery from Despair, he wondered if he would ever see it again. But one day, far into their time healing on Jabberwock Island, she graced him with a ghost of a smile that sent him soaring. From that day onward, he made it a personal mission of his to protect that smile so it would never be lost again.

Fuyuhiko traces the subtle creases on her face with his fingers, wanting to see them deepen. He touches his lips to her nose, then rubs his nose affectionately against hers. She rewards him with a soft laugh and that sweet smile that he is in love with. It causes the lines by her mouth to spread and those by the corner of her eyes to crinkle adorably. He feels a surge of affection seeing the precious proof of how easily and frequently those smiles come now.

“You have the best smile,” he tells her. He is pleased when her eyes glimmer happily in response.

He runs his hand through her long hair. He loves seeing her hair hang loose and free. She no longer requires wearing it in tight braids, a practicality that her former trainer advised her of when fighting. He sweeps the silken strands back to expose the creamy expanse of her delicate neck. He uncovers the spot that he knows will elicit the most responsive reaction, and presses his mouth to the side of her throat. “I love how sensitive you are here.”

Her head tilts back to grant him easier access, and the whimpers that escape her lips is a straight shot to his crotch. God, he loved the sounds she made. Wanting to hear more, he kisses and sucks gently at her neck until she’s gasping.

He trails his hand downwards to trace the edges of her breasts. When she leans into his touch, he cups her in his hands. She weighs heavy and full in his massaging grasp. He can feel her nipple peak through her nightgown.

Suddenly, he is pushed back for a moment. He watches as Peko strips off her nightdress to reveal her bare skin. He swallows hard. No matter how many times he has seen her naked, she always manages to take his breath away.

He loves the way she conveys what she wants now. It hadn’t always been so easy. After a lifetime of hard-trained discipline and being reduced to thinking she was nothing more than a tool, it had taken awhile for Peko to overcome the instinct to repress her needs and respond to desire. The act of touching each other had been hard for the both of them; after all those years believing that they couldn’t possibly ever have each other – that it was _wrong_. The way they gave and received pleasure now spoke volumes about how far they’d come from the roles they’d been forced into.

He takes in every inch of her perfection, his gaze trailing from her flushed face to her soft, full curves that he is desperate to touch.

He draws her back towards him, hands roaming freely. “You have the _sexiest_ curves,” he says gruffly, and dips his head to her chest. His tongue flicks over her sensitive peaks. Her hands are clasping at his body, holding him close to her. She twists restlessly beneath him, and her body presses against his hardness.

_Fuck_, he’s ready to come undone. He wants her so badly he’s trembling.

But he’s not finished appreciating her properly. He ignores the painful ache of his erection, and moves lower down until he rests between her legs, one hand on each side of her hip. She spreads open to accommodate him. It takes every bit of self-control to hold off on burying himself into her warmth.

“I love these long legs of yours.” His voice is thick with lust. His hands glide up her bare thighs. Her pale skin is smooth and soft underneath his touch. He traces over the faint scars that he’s come to know, some that fill him with regret. He knows the ones that she acquired trying to protect him – reminders of a time when they weren’t as happy as they are now. He kisses each one as a silent apology.

He hooks one leg over his shoulder and settles between her thighs. “I especially love how they look wrapped around me. Don’t you agree?” He tries to sound nonchalant, but he is bursting with need.

She nods without hesitation, and he feels a surge of satisfaction.

He can see just how wet she is through her underwear, and that knowledge alone would be enough to convince him to give them what they both desperately want, but he was a man on a mission. He couldn’t stop until Peko realized how much he loved every inch of her body.

His mouth reaches her stomach, and she squirms impatiently against him. He loves the way her body has filled out and softened over the years. Back when they were growing up, Peko had always been on a strict training routine that had hardened her body to be as sharp as the sword she wielded. And following the Neo World Program, when she finally woke up, she had been so thin from the minimal nourishment that it had scared him.

As he runs his hands over her soft, curvy figure, he is so grateful for the way that she’s recovered and how they are able to live their lives as their own now.

She has always been the sexiest thing he's ever laid eyes on, and he knows that he is one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have her. “Your body drives me wild, y’know?” he tells her huskily. And if she needed proof, he brings her hand and boldly wraps it around his erection. “You make me so fuckin’ hard,” he chokes out.

He lets out a desperate groan when he feels her caressing him through his pants. _Fucking hell, _she drove him crazy. His hips instinctively buck against the friction of her touch.

“Fuyuhiko.” He hears her plea, and it almost makes him cum. He can feel beads of sweat form on the back of his neck from all the restraint he is putting his body under.

He pulls away from her hand gently, knowing that he’ll lose all control if she keeps touching him like that. “I’m not done appreciating how gorgeous my wife is.” He ignores the unbearable ache and focuses on just her, getting lost in her softness and heady scent.

“I could touch you all day,” he tells her. She is splayed out on the sheets, chest rising and falling rapidly with her panting, breasts pink from his earlier attentions. She’s so beautiful it hurts.

“P-Please, I n-need…” she begs. His body throbs in response.

He lowers his lips to the heat between her legs. He can feel how much wetness has soaked through her underwear. She tugs impatiently at him, and he knows he has to give her what she needs soon.

But before he does, he wants to be sure she truly understands how he feels. He detangles himself from her embrace, much to her frustration. She stills when he cups her flushed cheeks into his palms, her eyes searching his face.

“You are so beautiful, Peko. Don’t you dare forget that,” he whispers to her. He enfolds her in a heated kiss as if sealing a promise.

She looks up at him with pure adoration when they break apart, and it steals the breath from his lungs. “I love you,” she says gently.

God, he’ll never get tired of hearing those sweet words fall from her lips.

“Love you…every inch of you,” he says fervently. He kisses her lower stomach again to emphasize his point.

“I know.” He hears her say, and he swells with sheer happiness. He can finally believe that his words and touch have reached her.

When he finally strips away her underwear, she’s glistening with need, and he wants nothing more than the flavour of her on his tongue. He lowers his mouth to her swollen lips, and savours her taste.

Peko does nothing to stifle her moans as he sucks and licks. He encircles her clit with long strokes of his tongue, tasting her over and over again. It only takes a few minutes before her thighs tense up around his head, and soon her entire body trembles. Her lower back arches up against the bed as she cums in his arms. He loves watching her like that, unreservedly consumed with pleasure.

He gazes at her as she catches her breath, relief settling on her features. She mesmerizes him.

He startles when he feels her tugging down his pants. He tries to stop her, not wanting her to feel obligated to return the favour. “We don’t need to do anything, I just wanted you to feel good–”

“Fuyuhiko,” she interrupts sharply. “I need you. Very badly.”

_Oh._

_Well, thank fuck, _his body screams.

He pulls off his clothes hastily. He knows he’s not going to last long. He shifts them both so that she is straddling him. “I want to watch you,” he murmurs, resting his hands on her curvy hips. He scrutinizes her for the faintest signs of reluctance, but he only catches love and desire in her smile. Shit, he could cum just looking at her.

He hisses when she slowly takes him inside her, sending bolts of intense pleasure shooting through his crotch and down his legs. She’s so wet and tight, and _it feels so fucking good_. He grits his teeth at the sensation of her clenched around him. “You always feel so good,” he chokes out hoarsely.

Her body radiates with a quiet confidence as she lifts herself up and sinks back down onto him. He looks up at her face as she moves at a quickening, but steady pace. His hands eagerly caress her generous curves.

Fuck, he was going to blow too soon. But he wanted her there with him. As if her body read his mind, he feels her clamping tight around him, pushing him over the edge. He feels his body lock up, and he forgets how to breathe. Heat burns through every cell in his body, and he spills deep into her warmth.

When he finally finds his voice again, Peko is already half-asleep on his chest.

“Peko,” he whispers.

“Hm?” He smiles at how sleepy she sounds.

He tightens his arms around her, “I’ll always think you’re beautiful, no matter how you look.” He says it like an oath.

“I know,” she says, and he believes her. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko.”

She nestles back to his chest, and he absentmindedly runs his fingers through her hair.

“You know…I’ve got my own hang-ups that I ain’t happy about either,” he admits as an afterthought.

Peko tilts her head up to look at him in surprise.

Before he’s able to make a joke about what he’s noticed of his own aging body, Peko has already drawn herself up, and in one swift, elegant motion, has him pinned down underneath her. “Well, we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” she says before tilting her head down to kiss him.

Well, he wouldn’t argue with that.


End file.
